Computers, such as servers and networking equipment may contain connections, wiring, settings, controls and other features that may be affected by unintentional contact. Computers may be centralized in server rooms with narrow aisles, numerous pieces of equipment, and a high amount of traffic. The accidental bumping or snagging of a connection, button, switch, lever or other component associated with a computer can cause an outage or service disruption.